Thoughts of a lover!
by TQ4EVA
Summary: Neo gets hurt. The thoughts of the characters from different points of view. Ok I'm very bad at summarys! As you can probably tell!
1. Problems Arise!

She felt the cold metal bite into her wrists. The hard wooden floor beneath her chest and the knee on her back compressed her lungs and she found herself gasping for breath. Struggling against the blackness which crept in slowly, obscuring her vision. Struggling against the person pinning her to the floor. A person, who was not a person at all. He was just a program. A shout from behind her made her shake her head, removing the blackness from her sight. The weight on her back was removed as he stood. She rolled onto her back and saw him from behind. Her beloved Neo as he adopted his usual fighting stance. The agent in his immaculate suit. Everything seemed to slip into bullet time. As she saw Neo kick out, the agent flying past her head. Saw the gun appear in Smith's hand, saw the bullet fly from the gun. Saw it move in slow motion stabbing into Neo's shoulder and exiting the other side.  
She heard his gasp and saw the red spray that accompanied the bullet as it left. She saw Neo slump and almost fall. The second bullet left the gun. Neo stuck his hand out and it stopped just short of his outstretched palm. The bullet fell to the floor as Smith emptied the clip, every bullet stooping short of its target. Four more bullets tinkled to the floor and Smith threw aside the gun. He ran at Neo, his hands balling into fists, everything flicked back into normal speed. She saw arms and legs flailing as Smith and the One went at it tooth and nail. She looked at her lover's face and saw it flinch as Smith hit his damaged shoulder repeatedly. His blows coming harder and faster as Neo's strength failed, as blood trickled down his sleeve and hand slowly dripping to the floor. She remembered the cuffs that still restrained her wrists. She pulled trying to break the links, but to no avail, she tried to remember everything she had ever learnt, struggling to see if any of it included how to break out of handcuffs. 


	2. Eternity? Good? Bad?

I remembered a documentary I had seen before my reawakening, it had been about Harry Houdini and other escapologists, one part had been about how they used to escape from handcuffs, they had dislocated their thumbs and slipped out. I tried it and found to my surprise that it actually worked. My hands travelled down to my boots, my fingers connecting with the long knife that was concealed in them. I pulled it out feeling the leather covered handle mould to my grip. It felt like an extension of my body, the familiar rush. My eyes glanced back at Neo. He was loosing! Smith had him pinned to the wall slowly choking the life out of him. I saw the knife fly from my hand; subconsciously I had set up the aim. The knife flew straight into Smith's back, into his heart. His grip faltered and he fell backwards. His visage changing into that of an old women. Neo gasped and slid down the wall. The red blood trail growing fainter. I ran towards him and lifted his head. A faint pulse hammered against my fingers. My hand located my cell phone in my pocket.  
"Operator." Link's voice sounded strained; I tried to ignore the faint beeping signalling problems.  
"Link, I need an exit."  
"Trinity, what the fuck happened?"  
"Tell you later I need an exit now."  
"Nearest one, the building you're in room 1015, can you get there?"  
"I have to!" I closed the phone and looked at the room number I was in. 810. Only two floors to carry him up and the lifts were out.  
I picked him up and heard his groan, his feet gave out, and I had to half drag, half carry him up the two flights of stairs. I was exhausted by the time we reached the floor. I heard the phone ringing and began to run as fast as I could manage. Doors flashing past me. I almost missed it and turned at the last second. He was still unconscious. I looked around the room and saw a glass of water sat on the desk next to the phone. I threw it on his face. He stirred and looked at me.  
"Trin, huh?"  
"Pick up the phone."  
"No, you first, I'm ok!"  
"Yeah and I'm a guy, now pick up the phone!"  
He looked deep into my eyes and seemed to scan my soul, his gaze deep.  
"Please pick up the phone!" My voice sounded pleading, weak!  
He finally relented and I saw his hand reach for the phone and place it to his ear, and a few seconds later his RSI faded and vanished. I saw the phone fall and picked it up replacing it onto the base. It rang again I picked it and felt the usual disorientation that accompanied jacking out. The rush as I slid back into my body. My eyes flicked open and I saw Morpheus's face staring down at me. I felt the data spike slide from the back of my head. I leapt from the chair and ran towards Neo. He was standing but I saw the blood down his front. He had been dying, and I would have been unable to save him. I would have been unable to save the one I loved. The one couldn't die, could he? He had died but he had come back. He had come back to me, but would he come back again. If he died would he continue to come back indefinitely or would he leave me? Would he grow old and die or would he live forever? The thought hit me like a 10 tonne truck. What would I do if he left? What would he do if he lived forever? Would he cope, he found it hard enough to cope with a few weeks without complaining. Would he survive eternity? 


	3. What happens when you're alone with you ...

She had computed all of this in a few seconds. Her continued path had bought her to his arms, and she forced a smile onto her face. Her mind still racing over possibilities.  
"Trin, honey what's wrong? Wanna talk?" His voice sounded strained.  
"No, I'm fine. It's just I'm exhausted, I swear you RSI is putting on weight." She forced a laugh and walked away. The familiar hallways of the Neb seemed solder than usual, as memories flooded through her mind. Memories of Neo's heart flat-lining when Smith pumped a clip into him. Seeing the bullet punch into his shoulder earlier today. Painful memories. She reached their room and pulled the door open. She walked slowly over the threshold and heard the door click as she pulled it closed. She strolled over to the economy-sized cot and pulled off her boots. She slid between the rough synthetic sheets.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
The economy sized cot felt empty and cold without him. I was so used to falling asleep intertwined with his warm supple body. His chest against my back, slowly rising and falling. His arms around my chest. His warm breath tickling my neck and cheek. I tried to imagine what it would be like if I was alone.again. I didn't think I could cope. The fear of loosing him surfaced again form the place in my mind I had pushed it last time. I couldn't lose him; I needed him to be with me. Tears began to course slowly down my cheeks as I fought to regain my usually stoic composure.  
A small sound made me look up. I heard a knock on the door.  
"Trinity, are you OK? Can I come in?" Neo's voice filtered through the metal. The concern in his voice was apparent.  
I quickly dried my eyes. The rough fabric making them sting. "Yeah, come in." 


End file.
